Prom
by brittana11
Summary: When Santiago asks the wrong person to prom his relationship with Brittany starts to go all wrong. Cute little one shot, Genderswap Santana.


**Here's a short little one shot that I came up with while walking my dogs on the beach. I'm not sure if I even like it or where it went, but I thought hey I'll just post it anyway maybe someone will enjoy it.**

**I promise to have another chapter of both I Can't Live Without You and Brittany's World by the end of the week.**

"Britt," Santiago sighs chasing after his upset girlfriend.

He really didn't get why she is so upset. So what if Rachel Berry had asked him to go to prom with her, it wasn't like she was going to go as she had to fly to New York for a dance audition and had told him to go to prom without her. He just didn't get what the big deal is.

"Britt, please talk to me." Santiago begs pounding on the bathroom door.

"Go away San!" Brittany yells crying her eyes out.

"I won't until you tell me what's wrong." Santiago shouts back.

'You're going to prom with Rachel Berry." Brittany shouted slamming the door open almost hitting Santiago's fingers.

"Britt-" Santiago starts but Brittany cuts him off.

"You know she has a crush on you and I feel insecure about you being friendly with her. Yet you're still taking her as your date." Brittany sobs falling into his arms.

"Babe, is that all that's bothering you?" Santiago asks rubbing her back as she sobs into his chest.

"You're going to break up with me cause you realized your feelings for Rachel." Brittany sobs trying to pull away from her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Baby who told you this?" Santiago asks not letting her pull away.

"Sam and Rachel," Brittany quietly says nuzzling into the crook of his neck for what she thinks is the last time.

"I'm going to kill those two." Santiago growls standing up lifting Brittany up with him. "Don't listen to a damn word those two fucking idiots say baby. I love you and only you. And one day after I graduate from whatever college I get into that's close to you I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife."

Brittany gasps, feeling silly for ever doubting him. She snuggles into him as he carries her out to his car. All she can think of now is that one day Santiago is going to be her husband and father to her kids. It's the only thing she's really wanted since meeting him in ninth grade when the shy little Latino boy sat next to her in Spanish and asked her out. Sure now he's six foot three and the star quarterback of the football team, but inside she knows he's still that small shy Latino boy.

"Promise?" Brittany asks lifting her head from Santiago's shoulder.

"Baby I have never wanted anyone more than you. I only agreed to go with Rachel cause you're not going to be here, but I'll tell her I can't." Santiago says carrying her out to his truck.

"Come with me?" Brittany asks as he puts her in the passenger seat.

"What?" Santiago asks kneeling in front of her and taking her face in his hands wanting to make sure that he heard her right.

"Come with me to New York. I'm sure my dad would love for you to go with me to make sure nothing happens to me." Brittany says smiling at him as he's smile grows.

"I'd love to." Santiago says kissing her lips lightly.

Brittany smiles as he gets up giving her a quick kiss before running to the other side. Once he gets in and starts the engine, Brittany takes his hand and threads their fingers together. She loves the contrast of their skin and hopes that their kids have his skin tone. Apparently they've reached their destination as Santiago lifts their tangled hands and kisses the back of her hand.

"We're here B," Santiago says smiling at her.

"Where is here?" Brittany asks looking around trying to figure out where they were.

"Calm down woman, I'm trying to surprise you." Santiago says running around to help her out.

Brittany pouts, but lets him lead her to his surprise location.

"San," Brittany gasps as he leads her to their hidden tree house.

When Brittany was in tenth grade she told Santiago that she had always wanted a tree house and three weeks later he brought her out here to show her the tree house that he had built for her. That was the night that they had lost their virginities to each other in that same tree house.

"Neither one of our houses are empty and you hate fucking in the closets or the car so this is my only other option to show you how much I love you." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"San, you don't have to have I know how much you care for me. It was silly of me to ever doubt you." Brittany softly says Brett picks her up and carries her up to the tree house.

"I want to," Santiago moans as Brittany kisses his neck. "I shouldn't have agreed to go with Rachel especially knowing how she feels about me." he says slowly removing her clothes.

A few hours later Santiago brought Brittany home knowing that her parents would worry if she didn't arrive home soon. He carried her inside, her parents waving at him as he brought her upstairs. Tucking her in, he gently kissed her head before heading downstairs to say hello to her parents.

"Hello Santiago, it's nice to see you." Mrs. Pierce says smiling at him.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce and Mr. Pierce." Santiago says waving at them.

"Did she fall asleep on the ride home?" Mr. Pierce says patting the spot next to him.

Mr. Pierce has always thought of Santiago as the son he never had. Ever since Brittany brought him home her first day of high school, he's been like a son to him. Having three daughters he was often lonely and wished that he had a son to do things with when all the women went out shopping. Since Santiago had started coming around almost everyday he finally had the son he always wanted.

"Yes sir," Santiago says.

"I'm glad that you're coming back around. Brittany has been in an awful mood for the last week." Mrs. Pierce says. "And please make sure that Brittany is awake at four so we can take her to the airport."

"Um….." Santiago says looking over at Mr. Pierce.

"Go on back up, I'm going to have to get use to you two sleeping together when you live together in New York." Mr. Pierce says causing Santiago to stare at him wide eyed.

"Don't look so shocked Santiago, we know that when our little girl gets into Juilliard that you'll be joining her." Mrs. Pierce says pulling him up to push him up the stairs.

Santiago smiles as he heads back up to Brittany's room.

Four Years Later:

Santiago brings Brittany to their little spot up on the roof of their apartment building. He's been planning this very moment for months and now the day is here. She's just graduated and already has a job lined up on broadway. He himself had a job at his mom's law firm's New York branch.

"San," Brittany whines inpatient as ever.

"God can't you wait for two seconds while I get your surprise ready." Santiago says positioning himself in front of her. "Open your eyes." he softly says.

"San," Brittany gasps as she looks down to see her boyfriend down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I have known you for eight years now and they have been wonderful years. The best years of my life. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. So I'm now making good on the promise that I made you four years ago before we first came to New York. Will you Brittany Susan Pierce do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Santiago asks holding out the ring hoping that he's not making a fool of himself.

"Yes," Brittany sobs holding out her hand for him to put the ring on. "I love you so much."

"I love you too,"


End file.
